


断片

by sangerdoing



Series: fragment [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Demon Sex, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing
Summary: 本篇为fragment的番外，单看也没什么问题。前文请自行戳lof。ooc预警。内有不老魔女带崽梗下遇来栖晓就撒娇明智。并不是填坑，并且和前篇有剧情上的隔断。大致只是把半年前写的东西拎出来写完……fragment因为最开始动笔的时候是完完全全一时兴起的东西，没有什么具体的主线设置（就算有我也忘了），填坑的话比兔子乌鸦难上不少，毕竟那边是有大纲留存的，要填也得等我找时间捋大纲。说起来去年是看不老魔女带娃梗流行加上想试试这种西幻的东西，才动笔自己写的，现在看来那时的尝试虽然失败了，但至少字数上突破了预期……好吧，我就是菜，唉。从那时起就开始每章的字数越来越多越来越多……填坑已经在日程表上了，我会咕你们吗.jpg说笑的，填坑只能尽力而为。本篇看个乐呵就行了，虽然稍微修了一下，但毕竟时隔半年，写作习惯改变加r的影响（虽然我回头看了一遍黑历史觉得差别也不大……），可能和近期新作有所区别。嘛，还是那句话，看个乐呵就好。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: fragment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587250
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	断片

**Author's Note:**

> 如有任何叙述不清问题，本人概不负责，半年前写的东西就别指望我去检查了，我写都写不完，懒得检查。
> 
> 顺便在这里透露下消息，我是打算2020年重新审一遍我写过的文章，精修加量然后出纪念本，具体修的话就比如圣诞贺的拉灯全写出来增加至少3k字的那种地步，并且不会网络公开（反正未修的已经发过了）。大概会出两册，一册短篇和单品集，一册专门的whatever系列。印多少到时候再说，总之不管多少，我肯定是会印给我自己收藏的，再不做就没时间、没兴趣做了。估计是参加2020的冬cp吧，如果没时间的话会在友人那里寄售。具体看我写了多少，但就算是今年的字数实际上也到达了我出本的要求，反正玩一下，亏再多都不亏。

明智吾郎将高脚杯放在指尖上，看着它依靠着法力在那里小幅晃动着。

拒绝了所有人的邀约的他兴致缺缺地站在窗边，老实说他压根不想来这破地方，起因还是不知名的消息渠道声称，在地狱里发现了某位魔药师的身影，而心急的那位直接拖着他回到了地狱。黑暗无光的地狱没有什么好看的，他身上那一半的天使血统也与这片地域格格不入，甚至需要人帮忙偷得一些药剂才能掩盖住那一半的气息。

但毕竟是那位死神的请求，更是那位将自己丢给她照顾，就算为了感谢这些年的恩情，他也无法拒绝。

太糟糕了。

整个地狱里没有什么可看的，人员最多的就是这一次祭奠，无数人慕名而来，汇聚到这里。魔女们购入药材来炼制药品，一些稀有的东西总是能在祭奠之前被找到，然后放在这里的集市上出售。药品、材料、情报，一切能够想到的东西都能够在这里找到。

天使阵营每年都会找上那么几个卧底，安插在这些恶魔之中，明智吾郎甚至能仅从神色区别上就将那几位找出来。天使们往往在这种地方没什么耐心，而恶魔们也对这种蔑视熟视无睹――反正他们自己的高层也瞧不起底层，也就是卖魔女们个面子，才不会计较这种事。

明智吾郎第一次到达地狱时，就因为过于醇厚的黑暗气息而被奉为座上宾。但他知道，多半是背后那位爱丽丝小姐的功劳，会跟着恶魔一起回到地狱的死神可不多见，何况还是那样可爱的小姐。不过，那位死神就算可爱，但也还是驻守坟墓群体的一员，没人会小看死神，也没人愿意被死神汲走灵魂。他们游离于大部分系统之外，没人知道他们属于哪里，也没人能够接触他们。但由于自己的监护者将自己移交给了死神，明智吾郎比其他家伙又更清楚一些他们的事――比如大部分家伙都是地狱出身；比如被他们收割的灵魂会直接消散；再比如比起黑暗气息，死神身上满溢的更多是带有血腥的某种气味。

行走的灵魂坟墓，那群拥有至高力量的家伙总是被这样称呼。

那人一失踪就是将近百年，连明智吾郎这个混血者都快要在死神手底下成年了，还是没有任何那位的消息。但爱丽丝又说，只要契约还在他就肯定没死。

和死神们交易的那部分灵魂在到达年岁之后死去之后，会直接回到签订契约的死神手里，这部分灵魂要如何处理就会是看契约死神的喜好了。无论那人葬身何处，就算背负着诅咒，就算有人试图捕捉他的灵魂，契约都能够让那人换种方式回归。

而不会像是这样，一连几十年都没有任何消息。他离开的头十几年还能得到半假不真的信息，可时间一长，就没人还提起过那人的存在。魔女之间也不愿意窥探对方去向，肆意而为，随性而去，他们就是这样的存在。

倘若不是这样，他多半要放弃寻找那人的身影了。

魔女们总是会在几十年里将一些人忘记，又在见面的第一刻想起。她们的过去就是一本被封印的书，只有被翻开了，才能够将锁在里面的全部提取出来。魔女聚会就是这样的存在，他们总会开上一些小范围的茶话会，又会将茶话会扩大，变成一场盛大的晚宴。

聚会上没有任何有意思的东西。

魔女们总是在举办着这些无聊的宴会，就算到了地狱也不消停。比起私家的茶话会来说，这场宴会明显更加庞大，各个阶层的人都有。比起某些魔女抽选参与人员的选择来说，这根本就是让低阶的家伙们混个脸熟的地方。

明智吾郎对这一切都没有兴趣，他冷漠地扫过那一圈的家伙。

——就化妆舞会的程度来说，让服务员全都穿上超短裙假装女仆，这真的不是什么怪癖吗？

将杯子握回手里，明智吾郎开始研究起地狱里这些服务员平日里都是些什么人——某可靠消息来源告诉过他，这些服务员都是临时招来的，比起长期服务的人来说，这些人多半是身份低下的家伙。

反串、替身、用小杂技来讨好高层的家伙，总是有这些想要就这样立即飞黄腾达。

但那些都不过是虚妄，就如同某位令他恨得牙痒的人一样。

就像，自己那可怜母亲一样。

就算一时的未来也无法得到，被各类封堵、绞杀。

但她还是保住下了自己的孩子，并通过特殊渠道将自己送到了那次宴会上，与那人相遇。

他肯定是辨识出了自己的来路的，马车上的提问——那之类的。

明智吾郎晃动着酒杯，将最后的那一点红酒倒入口中，随后就将空着的杯子放回被服务生高举着的托盘里。

“叮——”一声清脆的玻璃杯碎裂声打破了圆舞曲的和谐。

明智吾郎向着声音来源看过去，一位服务员打碎了一个高脚杯，甚至还把高脚杯里的液体撒在另一人身上。他敏锐地嗅到了空气中漫延出的某种微妙气体。

那是催情的东西。那些东西的味道很容易分辨，在死神将自己带在身边的时候经常在某些“收尸现场”闻到。那位倒不会做这种药剂，虽然他做的奇奇怪怪的药水很多，但还没有过这种气味的东西。

很显然，那个杯子有问题。

那个溢出的液体量，应该没喝上两口就全部撒出来了。眼尖的他发现角落里的某个遮挡着脸的家伙手上醒目地划出一道咒语——同样是那种下三路的东西。

那么就是有人想要那家伙陪酒了，看上了这家伙的容貌或是外观，然后用一些难看的手段，抹去自主意识之后，将人收入掌心——低贱，下三滥，令人恶心。

那个服务生看着也不像地狱里原生的家伙，黑色的长发卷曲着铺开在背后，就算在宴会的昏沉灯光下也能明显看出过于正常的人类肤色，没有角也没有翅膀尾巴，耳朵也不像吸血鬼或者精灵那样形状独特——那毫无疑问是个人类，一个不属于这片魔法区域内的、没有任何自保能力的人类。误入，或者是其他的原因。被长刘海遮住一半的面孔看上去有些眼熟，不过鉴于在这百年间他见过了无数不一样的生命体，他也不确定到底是哪一点看上去让他觉得有些相似。

算了，就为了那么一点熟悉的感觉，不帮白不帮。就算只是眼花，帮总比不帮好，万一真不是熟人，也不会出什么太大问题，横竖自己也没亏损些什么。而且现在他也需要一个家伙来帮他掩盖他的目的，再这样什么都不做的话很可能会被什么家伙怀疑上，这下一举两得了。

明智吾郎估算了一下，要是从这里直接去阻拦施咒的话已经来不及了。他索性直接走进风波的中心，去当这个出头鸟。

直到站到那位的身边，明智吾郎才发现那人比自己还高上一些。该死的高跟鞋，在心里默默比了个中指。明智吾郎随后摆出他那招牌式的笑容，和煦地询问能不能让他将眼前这家伙带走。

座上宾还是有些优待的，至少相当一部分人肯定能够认出他的名头。并且在短时间内不会选择违背高层的意愿——况且这种见不得的勾当换个对象也不是不行，恶魔们往往都是一时兴起，也自然会再去挑其他符合口味的家伙。

下手的家伙放了行，向着内厅留宿的方向做了个“请”的手势，卖给了他这个人情。

明智吾郎悄悄松了一口气，向着那家伙点点头，拉着那位呼吸渐渐粗重的家伙一路走回自己的房间。人生地不熟的地狱里，他也找不到更安全的区域，那还不如假情假意将身后这人带回自己房间，让别人认为自己也想要得到他，省得自己的做派和地狱相差太多。他将门反锁上，然后打开内侧的门将人推进浴室，准备直接把那家伙冲醒。

也就那么一瞬间的放松，在他还没有打开龙头开始放水的时候，那个本应该已经发情失去力气的家伙突然把他直接压上洗漱台。

这一下险些把明智吾郎砸晕。他眼冒金星地看着自己不知何时从衣缝里伸出的双翼，瞬间呆住。明明应该能维持着药效直到宴会结束，明明应该是足够支撑上好几天的东西，居然在这种冲击下就这样变回了半天使半恶魔的样子，他完全搞不懂为什么会发生这种事。那家伙没教过他，而死神也不会在意这种药剂——

明智吾郎直到身后那人探出头来，视线越过他的肩膀，在镜面中露出脸庞，才惊觉自己对那家伙根本不是仅熟悉的地步，而是更加亲密的关系。

身后那个穿着一身女裙的就是自己心心念念找了近百年的人——那个将自己带离追杀漩涡的来栖晓。突如其来的冲击击碎了他的正常认知，无意识中就刹住了双翼的力道，收住了想要将身后人掀翻的势头。

黑白相间的尖角从额顶皮肤中破开，左边缺失的部分是那人留下的痕迹。被药效抑制着、看上去异于任何一个物种的那些部分回归了，这具躯体变回了伪装前的样子。明智吾郎失神地看着镜面中的自己——右边那黑色的眼球中，金色的竖瞳突兀地扎在中间，彰显出自己神圣的那一部分，而另一边白色做底，属于恶魔血统的红褐色眼眸看上去就像血族一样，显得更加普通——这是他最讨厌的一部分，即使这些都属于自己身体上的部件，即使那些是传承自自己的双亲，也无法抹消主观上厌恶的异常感受。

明智吾郎极其讨厌这样的自己——由光明带来的圣洁部分却被黑暗围绕，本该属于黑暗的那一部分却进驻了神圣殿堂。即便因为继承下的血脉给予了自己比寻常天使恶魔来说还要更加强大的力量，但这样丑陋的面孔，只会给周遭带来麻烦。

直到感受到冰凉的液体沾湿了身后敏感的单侧羽翼，他才回过神来。是身后的来栖晓不知从哪里掏出了药水，倒在了自己的身上，才让自己回归原样。

——但镜面中倒影出的那种眼神，不似任何一次见到的平和温柔。明智吾郎察觉到了那人漆黑暗沉的瞳孔深处，暗藏着的异常冲动。

“你怎么会在这――”

明智吾郎还没说完，身后的来栖晓就从自己的脖颈处摩挲着向上，指尖轻点在眼角，顺着眼眶描摹着面颊的轮廓。他的左手不安分地滑入带羽毛的那侧，手指深入羽根，轻轻地在底下滑动。

“唔，怎么……”

根本没有任何可参考经历的明智吾郎对这种状况不知所措，即便他见识过某些物种交配的怪异现场，实际轮到自己时却依旧头脑一片空白。身后那人还保留着过往的一些习惯，比如他会像过去一样触摸着自己的脸颊。那些埋没在漫长时光中逐渐清晰起来的感觉太过熟悉，那双手的温度也和过去一样带着一丝冰凉，明智吾郎直到此时，才真正确信他真的是自己要找的那个家伙。

因为诅咒而从人类变成不老不死的魔法生物，随时都有可能就那样睡上五年的魔药师，能够为自己讲述各种离奇故事的、唯一能算得上理解自己的人。

“来栖——晓？”

他想要得到某些回应，却得来了那人埋在双翼间的沉重呼吸。蓝色的火焰悄然升起，魔法的织物在火焰中化为青烟。如同第一次见面时被包裹住的那样，久违的温热再次滑过全身。上一次是给予，这一次是剥夺。

他又将自己的魔法能力用在了这种无聊的地方。

镜子里的来栖晓将头埋回翅膀根部，伸出舌头舔弄着背部的绒羽，自然生长出来的翅膀没有经历过这种程度的玩弄。来栖晓左手扣入明智吾郎的前端，右手开始作弄起胸前的红点。明智吾郎想要抬头镜子里那人的脸庞，但猝不及防却看见了自己的情态——镜子里的自己看上去仿佛被女性饲养的玩物一样，脸色潮红、眼角闪着亮光——但实际也没差，那家伙掩盖在黑色裙子下的东西翘起，顶在他的臀缝之间。

居然对着自己这样的家伙也能够勃起，或者说实际上那个药物和咒语还是对他有影响的吗？明智吾郎心中泛起一阵苦涩，要是自己真的没出手的话，来栖晓会不会就真的被什么人给……

明智吾郎视线模糊后又清晰起来，镜面中的他顺着面颊弧度划下泪水，他开始挣脱开来栖晓的怀抱，将双翼拢在背后，推开身后的那人，然后又将自己转向正对着他。

居然还抹着口红。

明智吾郎有些哭笑不得地看着那位双眸里闪烁着的迷惑，不由分说地亲上了那微张的红唇。窜入对方口腔的舌头被直接反向卷起，来栖晓热烈地吻了回来。即将成年的那位被更年长的那位给压回口腔，交替着掠夺对方嘴里的空气。显然，更年轻的总是会更加吃亏一点，被搅得天翻地覆的明智吾郎渐渐呼吸不顺，而似乎是发现了这一点的来栖晓很快就放过了他。

明智吾郎深呼吸了几口气，强行让自己回归平静，但当他看着那身女仆装的时候，还是有些无奈。

很显然，这是那位遭受过诅咒之后的后遗症之一，不可避免的失忆症状让他在前行的路途中迷失了方向。然后又不知是被谁拐到这里，穿上这样的衣服，还成为了反串的招待女仆中的一员。

这样的状态他也不是没有见过。某一刻那人在漫长的睡梦中清醒过来，总是会双目无神地环视四周。表现出对周遭事物的漠不关心后，又在看见熟悉的活动生物时恢复神志，习惯性的捏起额角的碎发开始沉思，好一阵之后才会将目光投向某些地方，向自己问好过后再开始拿起之前用过的东西，直接进入下一轮的研究。

只是这一次比以往都更严重。

长达百年的失踪，没有任何人的陪伴，不记得一切的旅者。来栖晓在失去过去的时候也不会记得现在，只要他身边没有熟悉的身影跟随，他就会真地忘记一切。旅途中他不会被任何人帮助，只会被人拖着随波逐流，不知自己到了哪里，也不知道自己要去何处。

但他的好运气总能让他化险为夷。比如这一次，再比如他现在还活着的这一事实。这是他所背负的诅咒，没有任何对策，明智吾郎甚至也不清楚自己成长过后还算不算他记忆里熟悉的人，他只能被动地等他自行恢复记忆，可是——

来栖晓摸在羽翼根部的手从身后滑落，捕捉到悄悄出现在脊椎末端的恶魔尾部。被人直接捏住最敏感的部位这还是第一次。明智吾郎呼吸一下急促起来，在来栖晓捏上顶端的倒心型时揽上他的肩膀，忍耐着那直达骨髓的陌生快感。

现在状况倒是颠倒过来了，中了法咒的那位看上去比没中法咒的还要清醒。伸手在他身上不停摸索，来栖晓微微弯腰滑下，张嘴咬上完全裸露的他胸前的突起。

明智吾郎没能忍住，闷哼出声。双翼在这种撩拨之下渐渐发起轻微的颤动，微微收拢起来仿佛要将自己包裹在里面，却又逃不开身上人的压制，只能顺着那人的动作将他也笼罩在内——这说不定看上去就像自己躲在翅膀里自慰一样。明智吾郎有些苦涩地想着。

来栖晓的手放开在胸前的作弄，摸上了藏在沟壑中的那个孔眼。在明智吾郎看不见的地方，他召唤出了随身空间中的一小瓶液体，然后倒在手指上，随后又按压回那个位置，开始按摩起小口周围的褶皱。

来栖晓恢复记忆的时间不算长，本能让他将解咒的药水泼了上去，同样是本能——见到了自己喜爱事物的本能——他会将手伸进明智的翅膀里，无意识地摸着那漂亮的洁白羽翼。来栖晓是直到明智开始吻上自己的时候，意识才破开那道冰封，寻回了有关他们之间的记忆。

迷失自我的公主总是要有一个王子来吻醒的，尽管他并不是公主。

渐渐回笼的记忆让他想起了事情的起因。当初在跳跃到地狱办完事之后，原本打算再去一趟人间界的来栖晓。却被不知道什么的东西给砸昏了过去，顺势就这样在荒郊野岭如同一具尸体一样，躺上了半个世纪。那地方寸草不生，却在半世纪后变成了荆棘丛林。地狱内常有的景色变化，但却对被诅咒过的他来说并不友好。没有任何指引，甚至连自己在哪里都不知道。被诅咒而无法死去的他也完全不需要进食，没有一切记忆，也失去了对秩序的认知，只是坐在原地双目无神地看着地狱内万年不变的天空。

那地方永远都不会有他熟知的活物。对于那些地狱的景象来说，他见到的更多是流通在世面上的死物。直到有一位赶路的旅人看见了他，上前问他路线的时候，他才记起语言是种什么东西。跟着旅者徒步走到城市的时候，又过去了一段长远的时间。那人给他建议让他去应聘求职，却被算计后摊上了这样的一个工作。

随后，他就被熟悉的气息带进了这间屋子。

药草的气味总是刻在骨子里的，而明智吾郎又几乎常年服用药水来隐藏自己的真实身份。就算在宴会中无法分辨，在独处之后那样的气味就开始升腾扩散，作为魔药师的他这方面嗅觉灵敏自然分辨了出来。明智吾郎有一点猜中了，来栖晓确实因为他的相貌与过去记忆里可爱的一小只差别过大而一时之间没唤醒记忆，直到明智主动转过身来，那熟悉的“异类”容貌才成为唤回记忆的钥匙。

因为诅咒，法术之类的东西基本已经失去了实际效力，不会对他产生什么奇怪影响。今夜会发展至此，只是因为入口的那口加料酒有问题而已。

但既然他清醒过来之后就已经做到了这个地步，况且明智吾郎主动吻了上来，自然也是不会反对这事，所以来栖晓不会停下来，去冲个冷水、或者靠其他什么方法来抑制是绝对不可能的。

他没有出声告诉明智吾郎他恢复了记忆。

来栖晓将沾了药水的手指塞入明智吾郎尾巴底下藏着的甬道里，还未经历过任何开发的孔眼着实很难开拓。就算无色无味的药水能够起到一些润滑作用，还是很难破开到深处。他将脖子架在明智吾郎的肩膀上，顺着那消瘦的轮廓，开始吻着明智的脖子。

尽管无法深入内部，但来栖晓还是能够在那片区域慢慢地戏弄着明智吾郎的括约肌。幻想物种总是在某些意外的方面能够完全符合外界对他们的传言，尽管大部分都不会是事实，但在某些欲望的部分又详细到极致。比如天使的羽翼不会直接就对恶魔造成伤害，但如果要玩弄那些绒羽的话，能够将他们推上性欲的巅峰；再比如，恶魔的身体不会有非常夸张的变异，但如果要玩他们身上特异部件的话，能够让他们直接进入发情状态。

或者是眼下，就算依旧收缩着的口径内部，半天使半恶魔的明智吾郎身体已经发情了，毫无药液进入的身体内部开始潮湿起来，并分泌出黏滑的液体，让他的手指能进入地更加顺利。来栖晓咬着明智吾郎脖颈上的一小块肌肉，专一地在那个位置吸吮，唇红的印记盖过留在那里的一点青斑。手底也是丝毫没有停下，玩弄着尾巴的同时在甬道中摸索着最为敏感的地带，期望着听见更多身下那人溢出的呻吟。

来栖晓将自己全身的重量贴近明智吾郎，靠着自己的重量压制着那人，不让他逃脱。而事实上明智吾郎也没有任何想要脱离怀抱的意思，反而是在来栖晓身上磨蹭着，双手抱着他，将他拥地更紧。

明智吾郎没有思考过自己究竟会被怎样对待，他现在还处在头脑放空的状态，欲望主导着他的思维，现在的他只想要从来栖晓这里获得更多的触碰。他们真的有很久很久都没有见面了，他才不过即将成年，另一位就占据了他大半的生命，然后又杳无音讯，直至此次重逢。

明明是自己生命中唯一给自己带来过温暖之人，但却直接消失了这样久的时间，而且看上去老毛病又犯了。明智吾郎即使没想过会被压在来栖晓身下，现在也在本能的推动下接受了这一现实，倘若来栖晓在过程中恢复了记忆，就算他之后再次选择离去，也算是在明智吾郎这里留下了些东西。

他不知道来栖晓实际上已经恢复了。

在甬道中开拓的手指加到了三根，来栖晓终于敢向着深处探索，在甬道中旋转深入，模拟着抽插的动作寻找着唯一的位置。在一个回旋中，明智没有压住自己的声音。听着那一声喘息，来栖晓立刻捉着明智的尾尖将它弯折回来，到达臀底，随后抽出手指，将药水倒在他的尾巴上。明智被微冷的液体刺激地瑟缩一下，随后又被来栖晓的动作刺激地控制不住大声呻吟。来栖晓将他的尾巴按进他自己的孔洞内，直接用尾尖抵上他的敏感点，那只手抓着想要抽出的尾巴，不让他逃走，然后把着那片倒心型的链接处，就这样用他自己身体的一部分作弄着他体内最敏感的部位。

尖锐的尾尖就算不会伤害到自己，但被自己的尾巴不受控制地压在自己体内，实在是太过羞耻。明智吾郎从没想过自己的尾巴会被用来开拓自己的身体，甚至是被自己最想要见到的人握在掌心肆意玩弄。

明智吾郎眼前闪过的一道白光，没被触碰过的前端将浑浊的液体射在自己身上，污浊的痕迹被暗黄的灯光衬托得更加色情。被自己的尾巴给肏上顶峰的明智吾郎失神地躺在怀里，双手彻底失去了拒绝的力道，软软地搭在自己的肩上。

来栖晓没想到自己一时兴起居然做到了这种地步，总不会这家伙在分别的时间里没有自慰过哪怕一次吧——好吧还真有可能。来栖晓想起自己拜托的那位死神，放弃了在这方面的深入思考。明智吾郎现在被他顶着双腿岔立在自己身体的两侧，他的屁股没有任何防备，做好准备的孔眼主动吞吐着他自己的尾巴，主动渴求着身体内部的快感。

来栖晓起了个更加危险的主意，他很好地藏起了自己的表情，伸手扶着自己那在裙子底下已经挺立了好一阵的家伙，就这样在明智吾郎还没脱离高潮余韵的同时，将自己的火热欲望肏入那个还含着尾巴吸吮、自慰着的小口。

“嗯啊——啊、嗯唔——”

龟头顶在尾巴的软骨上，顺着收缩的软绵内壁一路压至最深处，硬质的尖端被迫顶进身体最深处的结肠口，撞上肠道的拐角处，来栖晓的肉棒就这样肏进明智吾郎身体内部，将不断索求着抚慰的肠道完全填满，小腹被顶起一个异样的弧度。

明智吾郎就这样被再次干上了高潮，瞬间挺立起的性器再次射出积压在其中的存货，比之前射出的还要多，精液落在他自己的翅膀上，玷污了他作为天使的那半边血统。毫无尊严的高亢呻吟冲出喉间，他的头歪向一边，无力的身体险些被快感刺激地就这样滑倒在地。

来栖晓向前顶着，将明智吾郎顶在洗漱台上，将他安分地禁锢在怀中之后，不由分说地开始在他体内颠动。明智吾郎柔软下来的身体让他蜷缩在来栖晓怀中，额头上生长出的残损长角就停在来栖晓的嘴边，伸手握住完整的那边上下滑动，来栖晓吻上角上的那破损的边缘。恶魔的角不算敏感，但明智吾郎是个例外，纯洁的那部分血统与本该归属于黑暗的部分交织，造就了螺旋着的白色纹路，黑白之间有明显区别的地方敏感地很。听着明智吾郎变调的声音，来栖晓变本加厉地伸出舌头舔起明智在他眼中有着致命吸引力的部分，新增的快感冲地明智头皮发麻，迷失了自我。

被肉棒肏在尾巴的软肉上，在身体被填满的快乐中又被顶弄地尾尖一阵酸痒，并渴求起下一次的顶弄。被顶肏着的尾巴又无法从体内抽离，只能顺着动作刺入自己的结肠口，开发起更深处的位置。明智吾郎失神地望着天花板，毫无力气地被来栖晓抱在怀里。恶魔的血统带来的是更易于发情的身体，而天使的部分让他在发情之后变得更加敏感，他的头脑中只剩下侵犯自己的东西的形状，他被本能逼迫着在脑海中描摹那根东西跳动的青筋。

火热的、在自己身体中不断变换方位颠动的、给自己带来极乐的巨物占据着他的全部，贪图享乐的本能让他只能无力地攀附着这位年长之人的肩膀，不断被快感冲刷着往自己身上射出更多精液。恶魔总是诚实地面对自己的本能，毫无节制地发泄欲望；天使总是在修复着自己的身体，试图通过恢复常态来远离快感。

明智吾郎被自己的血统刺激地毫无节制。这还是他的第一次，他也没想过会被来栖晓强奸敏感至极的尾巴，被填满的满足感总是在抽离时变得空落，泄身过几次之后他也适应了这样的节奏，恢复的力气全都被用来迎合来栖晓动作地收缩内壁——这才是明智吾郎的第一次，第一次就感受过了这样的极乐，身体将这样的快感刻入骨髓之后，根本就无法摆脱来栖晓了。

他根本没精力去在意这一点。

来栖晓感受着内壁越来越舒适的包裹，没有强行忍着快感，再一次感受到内壁颤抖地吸吮之后，他将明智吾郎的尾巴顶进身体最深处，压在那敏感的地方射了出来。明智吾郎身体条件反射地弹了一下，完全没有任何挣扎，就在精液的冲刷中舒服地又射了一轮。

就在这种时候，一道赤粉的光芒闪进了来栖晓眼底，尽管还沉浸在快感中的他有些不太能正常思考，但依旧因为好奇，循着光芒亮起的位置看去——

一个闪着粉色光芒的爱心型纹样凭空出现在了明智吾郎的小腹上，来栖晓认得那是什么，他曾经在某位爱收集的家里蹲魔女家翻阅过恶魔的相关书籍，意外地看过关于这玩意的资料——恶魔族中一些怪异份子会使用的东西、单方面缔结的某种契约、一般是用在某些享乐工具上的诅咒、被世界深恶痛绝的一种超规格手段、一般也会有很高的要求才能达到种植的目的——淫纹。

……这倒霉孩子怎么把淫纹给下在自己身上了？按理说这也算是诅咒的分支，自己也无法抵抗这玩意的影响，况且这东西不是用来催淫的吗？等等，这东西也是单向契约的一种，所以现在是……

来栖晓没想到自己养了个天赋异禀的笨蛋出来。

在射完这次之后，他抽出了自己的性器，明智吾郎那带着些许精液痕迹的暗色尾巴也一并滑落出来，在被带出时还清晰地发出了“啵”的一声，其他精液被一滴不漏地留在了他的体内。来栖晓伸手插进去检查内壁的时候，哭笑不得地发现确实是明智吾郎身上的淫纹在起作用，将精液都含在了身体最深处。

尽管魔术师的体液确实蕴含着相当强度的魔力，但误打误撞地促成这样的结局，是来栖晓怎么也没想到的。明智吾郎翅膀颤抖地扑扇着，毫无力度地打在来栖晓的脊背上，原本被快感刺激地潮红的脸庞逐渐攀上更加浓艳的血色，蔓延至他那恶魔的尖耳上，有些躲闪地不敢对上来栖晓的目光——再怎么说，这也是清醒过来知道自己做了什么的样子。

来栖晓叹了口气：“你怎么就对自己下了咒呢？”

“……想留点纪念……”

就算明智吾郎声音再低，靠得这样近，完全无法起到任何的保密作用。来栖晓有些无奈：“这种方法？”

“到底是谁失踪了一百多年的啊！”

“……你知道这玩意的意义吧。”

“当然知道！不就是变成你的所有物而已！”

好吧。来栖晓没辙了，他怎么就没发现明智吾郎是个这样的家伙呢。

“还有，你到底是什么时候恢复记忆的啊！”明智吾郎不满地问道。

来栖晓耸耸肩，不准备将正确答案告诉他。他将手指又插回明智的身体内搅动，依旧湿润地不像话地内部完全做好了被再次进入的准备。而明智本人此时正盯着一个微妙的地方——来栖晓又勃起了。

“怎么了？”

“怎么会、这么——”明智吾郎目瞪口呆地看着来栖晓下半身，“——这么大是怎么进来的……”

来栖晓拉起明智吾郎的手，放在自己的性器上，说道：“你现在清醒着，自己看着？”

明智吾郎身体一抖，想要逃离来栖晓的钳制，但却不敢直接对那位动粗，只是象征性地加大了翅膀的扑扇力度，但这点干扰还不足以影响到来栖晓。来栖晓顺着明智吾郎向后退去的动作前进半步，将龟头顶回孔眼边缘，一手捞起不知何时缠绕到自己大腿边的那条恶魔尾巴，又摸回尾尖，轻轻地捏住最敏感的部分，毫不收敛力度地揉捏几下。

“怎么，你不是很喜欢吗？”

“唔——”明智吾郎此时痛恨起自己的恶魔本能来，险些又射出来的他看着那被捏在指间的叛徒，将头别向一边。随后又在来栖晓手指的拨弄中压抑不住吸气声，在来栖晓带着些许锐利的眼神中不得不选择屈从，伸手握住即将重新肏进自己体内的肉棒根部，压在自己因为来栖晓与淫纹干扰下欲求不满的后穴上，勾腿夹在来栖晓的腰上，然后拱腰主动将性器肏回体内。

“下次、哈——就不准不辞而别了。”

“那你得看紧我了，万一我又断片了呢。”

“那我绝对不会放过你的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家2020年顺风顺水。
> 
> 祝我自己新的一年里不会碰到任何ky。


End file.
